Out of Luck
by M0N
Summary: "Aku ini selalu sial dalam hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan si gila suicide itu, selalu kalah darinya." Awalnya dari rasa penasaran belaka, manusia bernasib na'as mana lagi yang menjadi rekan kerja partner lamanya? Chuuya Nakahara pun terjebak pada salah satu skenario paling sial di dunia, ia mencintai seseorang yang jatuh hati pada bekas rekan kerjanya. [Mind to Read & Review?]


Chuuya Nakahara tidak butuh bantuan untuk membuatnya sadar, bahwa keinginan untuk memiliki yang dipendamnya adalah kebodohan. Bagaimana bisa menyukai seseorang dari profil tertulis serta beberapa lembar fotonya saja, ia sendiri pun ingin tahu kenapa. Akan tetapi, begitulah realita, mau dikatakan terlanjur gila sekalipun perasaan yang mendiami dadanya kian menyiksa.

Hal idiot seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi, malah ia kira takkan pernah.

Semua berawal dari rasa penasaran belaka, iseng-iseng dia membuka catatan identitas anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ yang notabene merupakan tempat bernaung Dazai Osamu saat ini. Bukannya peduli, hanya ingin tahu orang bernasib na'as mana lagi yang menjadi korban kejahilan si maniak bunuh diri yang bersangkutan.

Kunikida Doppo, jenis kekuatan yang dimilikinya adalah materialisasi, jago bela diri, manusia yang mengejar hidup seideal mungkin, dan terikat prinsip idealisme yang konyol. Tipe yang menyebalkan, bukan jenis orang yang penyabar, terlalu kaku, begitulah konklusi Chuuya pertama kali. Namun, apabila memang seperti itu, terus kenapa dia bisa bekerja sama dengan Dazai Osamu selama dua tahun ini?

Oh, barangkali dikarenakan sama-sama orang yang ahli di bidang _martial arts_ , membuat Chuuya tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi. Segalanya demi Mafia Pelabuhan, musuh dari sisi manapun harus diwaspadai, terutama sosok yang nantinya bakal menjadi presiden ADA. Sang pengendali gravitasi ini terus-menerus memberikan berbagai rasionalisasi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia asyik diajak mengobrol, kok. Dan sejauh ini yang paling bertanggung jawab."

Salahkan saja Kouyou Ozaki yang tiba-tiba menceritakan pengalamannya saat menjadi tahanan para detektif bersenjata, keingintahuan eksekutif muda _Port Mafia_ itupun semakin membabi-buta. Aneh, memang. Keduanya tak pernah secara resmi menatap muka satu sama lain, Chuuya sejauh ini belum diberi kesempatan untuk berdepanan langsung dengan Kunikida, tapi setiap kali mendengar nama orang yang dimaksud, ia langsung ikut fokus pada pembicaraan.

Mereka bilang tidak butuh alasan logis untuk jatuh cinta, tetapi kalau begini caranya, Chuuya sendiri yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Haruskah dia pergi berkonsultasi ke Psikolog atau belajar mengakui kenyataan, bahwa ia menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Kunikida Doppo – hasrat untuk lebih dekat, bukan cuma sebagai teman biasa? Berniat ketemu langsung, tapi apa kepentingan khusus yang bisa dijadikan alasan? Balas dendam kepada Dazai? Duh!

Seakan ada sebuah entitas pada sosok tersebut, sesuatu yang unik dan berbeda telah memikatnya.

Momen paling pertama saat ia melihat Kunikida, waktu itu hari sedang hujan cukup deras. Chuuya yang sehabis mengerjakan tugas dari sang bos besar, Ougai Mori, untuk memeriksa salah satu gudang senjata hanya mengendarai mobilnya dengan tatapan bosan dan lelah. Pemandangan orang-orang yang masih hilir-mudik, langit menggelap, pohon serta jalanan yang basah karena guyuran air. Tidak ada yang mengesankan, semua ibarat hitam dan putih.

Sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familier sedang berteduh di halte bis, pada detik itu juga dia menginjak pedal rem mobilnya. Skema otaknya dengan cepat merangkai sebuah implikasi. Jika Dazai berdiri di situ, maka Kunikida Doppo pasti berada... ah, benar! Lelaki yang bersangkutan berlari dari arah samping kanan, serta-merta mengomel yang entah apa, Chuuya berharap dapat mendengarnya.

Nyaris dua jam Chuuya tetap di dalam kendaraan roda empatnya, tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain mengobservasi Kunikida. Melihat pemuda itu membolak-balik isi catatan yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana, mengamatinya memukul Dazai ketika si biang kerok itu mulai terlihat mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berlari ke tengah jalan, dan diam-diam tersenyum sembari menggigit jari telunjuk yang diselimuti _glove_ hitam.

Semoga hujan takkan berhenti, jadi Chuuya punya banyak waktu luang sekadar untuk memandangi.

Peduli apa dengan Mori yang menunggu berita lisan darinya, dia bisa melimpahkan kesalahan pada tetesan-tetesan air dari awan – iya, ini memang pembelaan yang terlalu irasional. Sampai sosok yang menjadi pusat atensinya tidak lagi dapat dijangkau oleh kedua netra, Chuuya baru beranjak dari sana. Selamat! Kunikida sekarang resmi punya penggemar rahasia.

Di pagi hari selanjutnya Chuuya bangun dengan lebih semangat, energi positif meningkat pesat. Ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama, _mood_ pemuda pecinta _wine_ itu bagus sehabis melihat Dazai Osamu – sebab biasanya, selalu berakhir keki berat, dan merasa dikutuk menjadi manusia ternista seumur hidup.

Seminggu berlalu, Chuuya sibuk berjibaku dengan rutinitasnya sebagai salah satu eksekutif, ia pun terpaksa menyusun jadwal mendadak ke Shanghai karena urusan bisnis. Mirisnya, datang lagi permintaan Mori yang lain, ia tak habis pikir saat mendapat perintah untuk menemani Elise main-main ke perpustakaan umum – sebab si bos ada janji super penting, dan enggan mempercayakan bawahan lain untuk menjaga gadis mungil tersebut kecuali padanya.

Maka seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, di sanalah ia berada, pada bangunan _public library_ yang (sialnya) sedang ramai pengunjung. Tempat semacam ini jauh dari kata favorit Chuuya, membaca pun terang saja bukanlah hobinya. Hal seperti itu cuma membuang-buang waktu, padahal dia punya pekerjaan yang harus segera dituntaskan sebelum penerbangannya ke Cina. Ditambah hujan di luar sana yang membuat kejenuhan kian berlipat ganda.

Tetesan air di kaca jendela mengingatkan ia pada momen tujuh hari yang lalu, dan perasaan kesalnya perlahan-lahan membaik. Chuuya putuskan untuk berdamai dengan rasa bosan, berdiri dari kursinya, mengitari sebagian ruangan, mondar-mandir di sembarang koridor, mengeksplorasi isi rak-rak buku guna menghidupkan sedikit minat, dan pilihan jatuh pada satu antologi puisi romansa.

Ketika tangannya hendak meraih objek yang dimaksud, keberadaan jari-jemari lain membatalkan niat. Serta-merta pemuda _orange_ itu mau protes, tapi keluhan pun tertahan di ujung lidah, tatkala matanya menangkap sosok yang bersangkutan. Oke, inilah perjumpaan _official_ mereka yang pertama, setelah Chuuya asyik menghabiskan banyak hari untuk memikirkan alasan agar dapat bertemu langsung dengan Kunikida.

Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang bersuara terlebih dahulu, Kunikida juga lumayan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Hening, sampai-sampai suara guyuran hujan di luar sana yang mendominasi. Entah gugup atau apalah, tiba-tiba Chuuya berbalik badan, kemudian mengambil langkah pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, dia kembali ke tempat duduknya yang sama, dipikirnya pasti Dazai juga berada di sekitar sini. Berpura-pura tak mengacuhkan, nyatanya diam-diam iris safirnya mengikuti pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Chuuya- _nii_ , kita di sini lebih lama, yaa?"

Terpaksa ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Elise sejenak, "yaa, mengapa tidak?" dan gadis kecil tersebut berlari lagi. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu, dia sudah kehilangan sosok yang sedari tadi dipantau, pada detik-detik selanjutnya Chuuya dibuat sibuk mencari presensi yang dimaksud. Anggaplah ini seklise film-film _chick flick_ , mendadak Kunikida datang dari sisi kirinya yang terabaikan. Dan rupanya sosok yang bersangkutan hanya seorang diri, tanpa _partner_ maniak bunuh diri yang suka bikin masalah.

Bertanya sopan, "boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Nakahara- _san_?" yang mendapati respons berupa anggukan ringan. Dari sudut mata ia amati apa yang pemuda jangkung itu lakukan; memposisikan dirinya di kursi, meletakkan semua bawaan di atas meja, menyorong sebuah buku yang sempat menarik perhatian Chuuya, dan menerima ucapan terimakasih. Keduanya bungkam lagi, hanya suara-suara pengunjung lain serta hujan yang melatarbelakangi.

Ini terlalu mendadak, Chuuya belum menemukan bahan pembicaraan normal yang sesuai dengan situasi-kondisi. Ia secara dramatis sering membayangkan, kalau keduanya akan berhadap-hadapan sebagai musuh – intinya, tidak dalam suasana yang benar-benar santai begini. Menit-menit yang sedemikian canggung terlewati, langit yang tadinya gelap tahu-tahu sudah kembali cerah. "Ayo, kita pulang! Aku sudah meminjam beberapa buku," hingga Elise hadir mengeksekusi kesunyian.

"Tentu. Aku juga akan meminjam yang satu ini," dia memperlihatkan buku yang mendadak berperan penting dalam hidupnya – agar Chuuya punya rasionalisasi yang tepat untuk kembali ke perpustakaan, mencoba memperoleh keberuntungan yang sama. Masih sempat dia mengucapkan kalimat pamit, "kami pulang dulu, Kunikida- _san_." Dan indera visualnya menangkap senyuman tipis dari bibir ranum itu.

"Elise, lain kali kalau kau mau mengunjungi perpustakaan, ajak aku saja."

Terimakasih pada tugas _absurd_ yang diberikan Mori, sekarang Chuuya menyukai _public library_.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Chuuya hanya memandangi buku tebal itu, otaknya pun sibuk mengulang-ulang peristiwa mengesankan beberapa jam yang lalu. Masa bodoh dengan kerjaan yang semestinya selesai dengan cepat, peduli apa tentang jadwal penerbangan ke luar negeri besok lusa. Entah perasaan ini nyata, atau cuma kekonyolan yang kelak bakal ia tertawakan sendiri di penghujung cerita.

Kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saja sudah di luar logika, lantas...

Bagaimana dengan dia yang bahkan memiliki perasaan itu dari sebelum bertemu?

Yaa, bisa jadi ini bukan cinta, atau lebih tepatnya belum. Katakanlah itu ketertarikan semata.

Akan tetapi, seberapa banyak manusia yang memiliki kasus yang sama seperti Chuuya Nakahara?

* * *

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter _Bungou Stray Dogs_ milik Kafka Asagiri dan Harukawa35.

Genre: _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy._

Pairing: ChuuKuni.

Warnings: _DLDR._ Modifikasi canon _,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Awalnya dari rasa penasaran belaka, manusia bernasib na'as mana lagi yang menjadi rekan kerja partner lamanya? Chuuya Nakahara pun terjebak pada salah satu skenario paling sial di dunia, dia mencintai seseorang yang jatuh hati pada bekas rekan kerjanya.

* * *

 _ **Out of Luck**_

Cukup sepuluh hari berada di Negeri Tirai Bambu, dia telah menuntaskan segela urusan. Alih-alih dari bandara langsung menuju apartemen atau kediaman bos besar _Port Mafia_ , yang ada Chuuya malah memarkir kendaraannya di perpustakaan umum. Tenggat waktu pengembalian buku yang ia pinjam memang mau berakhir, tapi tentu saja bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Dewi Fortuna kali ini kurang berpihak padanya, meski sempat bertemu dengan laki-laki pirang berkacamata itu, keduanya hanya sempat saling sapa dengan gestur mengangguk, serta melemparkan senyuman singkat. Mereka berselisih jalan di depan pintu, Kunikida sudah siap pergi; Chuuya baru menginjakkan kaki di lantai gedung.

Perjumpaan yang ketiga pun bisa dibilang biasa saja, Chuuya yang duduk di deretan bangku belakang tidak memiliki secuil keberanian sekadar untuk menegur seadanya. Dikuasai keraguan yang terus-menerus membuatnya bimbang, padahal sebagian dirinya yang lain mengatakan ini kesempatan yang bagus, sebab tak ada Dazai di situ.

Ada hari-hari tertentu ia sengaja datang ke _public library_ , dan tak menemukan orang yang dicari.

Pertemuan keempat, keberuntungan tidak akan menghampiri dengan sendirinya, oleh sebab itu Chuuya membuat gebrakan. Memposisikan dirinya langsung pada kursi yang berdepanan dengan Kunikida, berpura-pura fokus ke buku bacaan, lalu agak terkejut ketika orang yang duduk di hadapannya mendadak bertanya. "Sering datang kemari, Nakahara- _san_?"

Sedapat mungkin ia menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget, menggerakkan kepala naik-turun beberapa kali. "Yaa, biasanya hanya menemani Elise," sembari menunjuk pada direksi nona kecil yang asyik berjalan dari satu koridor ke koridor yang lain. Kunikida menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian mengalihkan atensi pada buku catatan yang setia bersamanya. Cukup, cuma itu konversasi di antara mereka, Chuuya merasa sebegitu pecundang.

"Kuni–" ucapan itu terhenti begitu saja, ketika ponsel Kunikida bergetar di atas meja, dan pemiliknya berpindah ke sudut ruangan yang lebih sepi untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Chuuya menunggunya kembali, tapi nyaris setengah jam terlewati, dan sosok tinggi yang dimaksud tak menampakan diri lagi.

Elise mengajak pulang, Chuuya agak berat mengiyakan sebab satu sisi ia tetap mau menanti. Tepat saat dia berdiri, iseng memperhatikan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di atas meja bekas Kunikida duduk di sana, menemukan _note_ yang cukup dikenalinya akhir-akhir ini. Mengambil benda yang bersangkutan, menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Lantas menimbang, apakah catatan tersebut sebaiknya dititipkan saja pada pihak perpustakaan, atau...

Chuuya putuskan untuk membawanya.

Setengah mati ia menahan hasrat untuk membuka buku itu, yang pada akhirnya iman kuat Chuuya dikalahkan rasa penasaran. Ini memang tidak sopan, tapi apa boleh buat, daripada disiksa keingintahuan yang kian menggila. Pada halaman paling depan tertulis biodata singkat sang pemilik, nama, alamat _email_ , nomor telepon, sampai catatan yang meminta tolong untuk segera mengembalikan _note_ penting tersebut apabila ditemukan oleh orang asing.

Lembar-lembar selanjutnya terisi semua jadwal kerja, rincian penting klien, rencana masa depan yang mendetail, sampai tipe wanita ideal yang akan Kunikida nikahi – bukan main, ada 58 kriteria. Sekilas dinilai dari buku itu saja, pemuda pirang _ponytail_ yang dimaksud benar-benar tipikal manusia _rigid_ , perfeksionis, serta terlampau serius.

Melewati setengah isi dari buku tersebut, dan begitu banyak lembaran kosong membuat Chuuya berpikir tak ada lagi informasi yang bisa didapatnya. Akan tetapi, saat nyaris mencapai ujung sampul belakang, pemuda _orange_ ini sontak memfokuskan atensi yang sempat buyar, tatkala menemukan kata demi kata yang merangkai seluruh kalimat.

Puisi-puisi cinta, tetapi sayangnya menceritakan hati yang terluka. Apabila membandingkan isi di bagian depan dengan apa yang tertulis pada beberapa halaman terakhir ini, maka si penulis bisa dianggap mempunyai dua kepribadian yang saling berkontradiksi. Chuuya membacanya dengan teliti, mencerna setiap frase, berusaha memahami seluruh perasaan yang tersampaikan lewat goresan pena.

Puitis.

Dramatis.

Melankolis.

Ia mencoba menebak, tertuju pada siapakah tulisan ini? Apa hanya rangkaian kalimat _random_ , atau memang memiliki pesan yang sedemikian mendalam? Kata-kata yang menyampaikan keputusasaan, berkawan rasa lelah, berusaha menjalin rekonsiliasi dengan ketakutan, mewakili kemauan yang keras... untuk belajar mengikhlaskan apabila suatu saat akan ditinggal pergi. Pada akhirnya, setelah berupaya sekeras tenaga menolak kenyataan, Chuuya tahu orang yang dimaksud.

Dia memang sempat menebak-nebak soal hubungan duo _partner_ dari ADA yang cukup terkenal di kalangan _Port Mafia_ , mungkin keduanya lebih dari sebatas rekan kerja. Bisa jadi kekasih, _friends with benefit_ , atau apapun yang bukan sekadar teman biasa. Kendati sejauh yang diketahuinya tentang si maniak bunuh itu seorang _womanizer_ sejati, tak serta-merta kemungkinan ini dianggap mustahil. Dan miris, apa yang diprediksinya memang benar.

Ah, sekurang-kurangnya, Kunikida pasti memiliki perasaan khusus pada Dazai.

"Kau terluka separah ini karena mencintainya, eeh? Bodoh sekali," Chuuya bermonolog pelan sendiri. Taklama, kesunyian yang damai ini terganggu oleh tawa ambigu. Tidak bersuara lagi, sang pengendali gravitasi itu melihati objek yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman, memeluk erat buku tersebut, memejam kedua matanya rapat-rapat, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Di ambang kesadaran yang hampir hilang sepenuhnya, Chuuya bertanya, "kenapa harus dia?"

* * *

O

o

O

Chuuya butuh waktu hingga lusa untuk dapat meyakinkan dirinya agar menghubungi Kunikida, menyampaikan alasan penting kenapa ia menelepon pemuda _blonde_ itu – karena, iya, kebimbangan konyol yang bermain liar dalam benaknya. "Ba-baiklah, kita bertemu besok siang di perpustakaan," demikian janji yang mereka sepakati.

Dia sempat ragu apakah sosok yang menunggunya di depan pintu gedung itu benar-benar Kunikida atau siapa, sebab gaya berpakaiannya jauh dari formalitas. Setelan rapi yang didominasi warna _beige_ khasnya, berubah menjadi tampilan kasual. "Kau tidak masuk?" pertanyaan ini dijawab dengan gelengan pelan. Chuuya berkata lagi, "lantas?"

"Ini hari libur kerjaku. Jadi kupikir, aku bisa mentraktirmu kopi sebagai tanda terimakasih."

Chuuya memberikan ide cemerlang. "Kurasa aku tahu tempat bersantai yang bagus di dekat sini."

Sepanjang jalan menuju kafe yang ia sarankan, mereka lebih banyak diam. Menapaki langkah-langkah kecil, sesekali mengalihkan perhatian pada ramainya kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang, sisanya saling mencuri-curi pandang. Pemuda Nakahara ini terlanjur sibuk dengan pikiran yang melanglang buana, terbukti dari buku Kunikida yang ternyata masih berada di tangannya.

Setibanya di sana, keduanya putuskan untuk memilih bangku di sudut ruangan yang berdekatan jendela, karena Chuuya mengaku bahwa ia seorang perokok, dan Kunikida juga punya kebiasaan melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar kafe. Pelayan datang, memberikan buku menu, dan menunggu pesanan mereka.

Kunikida berkata pada _waiter_ , "aku pesan _black coffee_. Dan kau, Nakahara- _san_?"

"Hah? Sama." Bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa salah fokus begini. Pasca mendengar mulutnya melisankan respons verbal yang minim tersebut, dia sendiri pun jadi gagal paham. Chuuya bukan penggemar kopi, apalagi _black coffee_. Limpahkan seluruh kesalahan pada jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, maupun aliran darah yang berdesir laju.

" _Thanks_ ," demikian kata yang didengar Chuuya, seusai dia menyorong buku itu ke pemiliknya.

Hening, sepi, senyap lagi, dalam bungkam yang selalu menghantui, Chuuya putuskan untuk mengambil sembarang topik untuk dijadikan bahan perbincangan. "Kemarin kau terlihat buru-buru sekali, hingga meninggalkan benda yang penting," ia menelan pahitnya cairan hitam untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan, lalu disusul dengan menyesap rokoknya.

"Yaa, sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi, sih." Kunikida terlihat agak ragu menanggapi, seperti enggan memberikan jawaban yang rinci, tapi juga tak mau beralasan macam-macam. Apapun itu, pasti berelasi kuat dengan Dazai. Chuuya sadar ini bukan tema yang bagus untuk dilanjutkan, maka melemparkan senyum sebagai respons balasan.

Mematikan rokoknya di asbak, dan pernyataan ini menyusul sederhana, "kurasa kau berbakat sebagai penulis puisi." _Oops_! Kecolongan. Awalnya sang _tainted sorrow_ tidak berencana sama sekali membuka fakta, bahwa ia telah membaca isi catatan Kunikida tanpa adanya izin. Laki-laki berkacamata itupun tampak malu sendiri, menundukkan kepala sesaat, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak tertawa, kan?" memberikan pertanyaan tersebut dalam volume suara yang kecil.

Chuuya menggeleng, "karya yang bagus, kok. Mana mungkin ditertawakan."

Terbentuklah sebuah lengkungan manis di bibir Kunikida, tujuh detik kemudian, menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ke mana hilangnya pemuda yang konon sangat gampang mengomel itu? Sebab yang ada di hadapan Chuuya saat ini, adalah lelaki lugu yang sekuat tenaga memberikan arti pada hidupnya sendiri – dan berguna bagi orang lain.

Chuuya mengamati pemuda itu sedemikian teliti, dari caranya duduk, meminum kopi, mata berlensa yang menatap kejauhan, anak rambutnya yang terikat _ponytail_ , maupun kikuk yang terbaca samar. Sosok yang kuat dan rapuh pada waktu yang serupa, seseorang yang rumit serta polos di saat yang sama. Sekarang kalimat interogatif ini menyambangi gusar otaknya...

Apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membuat Kunikida selalu tersenyum, dan jatuh hati padanya?

Setelah bosan mencari-cari rasionalisasi mengapa dia sebegitu ingin mengenal Kunikida bahkan sebelum bertatapan secara langsung, pada akhirnya Chuuya mensyukuri perasaan ganjil yang dipendamnya cukup lama. Ah, tapi jangan terlalu buru-buru, barangkali ini cuma ketertarikan biasa pada umumnya.

Bukan cinta _, belum_. Demikianlah yang dia yakini.

Mungkin nanti, sebentar lagi, tidak tahu kapan. Bisa jadi hitungan hari, jam, atau malah menit.

Mereka membahas hal-hal yang bersifat umum, apa saja yang jauh dari rutinitas kerja dan Dazai. Suasana yang tadinya agak dingin perlahan-lahan mencair, Kunikida yang sebelumnya tampak canggung berubah menjadi pembicara yang aktif – terutama saat membahas puisi-puisi romansa kesukaannya. Chuuya mendengarkan saja, meski tiga-empat kali menyeletuk pendek ketika lawan mengobrolnya sulit menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan isi pikiran.

"Kau tidak menakutkan seperti yang kuduga, Nakahara- _san_."

Ujung cangkir tertahan pas di depan bibirnya, ketika mendapati pernyataan jujur itu terlisan. Perlu memakan waktu lima detik sebelum Chuuya betul-betul meneguk cairan kopi tersebut, lalu meletakkan porselen putih itu di atas tatakan. "Maksudnya?" alih-alih mendapati jawaban verbal, Kunikida malah mengangkat kedua bahunya – terlihat bingung mau memberi penjelasan apa.

"Kau rupanya teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan."

Pemuda _orange_ ini tertawa pelan, menyembunyikan rasa malu dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan kembali menatap Kunikida. "Yaa, aku mengerti. Kau bukan orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu," demikian kalimat yang Chuuya tuturkan untuk mengusir kecanggungan.

Tindakan ini benar-benar terjadi karena dorongan impuls aneh, tatkala Chuuya iseng melepaskan topinya, kemudian menaruh aksesoris yang menjadi ciri khas personalnya itu di atas kepala Kunikida. "Kau pun ternyata lebih menarik dari yang kukira sebelumnya," kalimat yang ia ucapkan tersebut sukses membuat lelaki di depannya tersipu.

Lamat-lamat, pada detik-detik yang singkat itu, Chuuya tahu seluruh hatinya telah berhasil dicuri.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang petang, mereka putuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Masih berjalan berdampingan menuju perpustakaan tempat Chuuya memarkir mobilnya. "Apa kau mau kuantar pulang, Kunikida-san?" yang sayang tawaran tersebut menerima penolakan halus, karena pemuda berkacamata itu mengaku harus mampir ke minimarket.

Ia berjalan mendekati area parkir, setapak, dua, tiga, empat langkah, yang tiba-tiba membalikkan posisi depan tubuhnya ke arah Kunikida. Chuuya mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan mental sekadar untuk bertanya, "bolehkah aku membaca puisi buatanmu lagi?" lucu sekali, bagaimana seorang mafia yang selalu menghabisi musuhnya tanpa pikir panjang, sekarang begitu gugup menanti jawaban.

"Yaa, tentu. Kalau kau tak keberatan membaca karya amatiran."

Hanya tersenyum atas penuturan setuju yang diterimanya, lalu melanjutkan langkah kaki ke direksi parkiran. Bukannya langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat pergi, dia enggan beranjak sebelum sosok Kunikida benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya. Menumpukan sebagian berat badan pada gagang kemudi, mengambil topi fedora dari puncak kepalanya, mengingat momen yang baru saja berlalu, dan bibir itu lagi dan lagi menciptakan sunggingan manis.

Akan tetapi, sebuah kenyataan pahit mendadak menghampiri. Merusak indahnya imajinasi.

Chuuya menghela napas pendek, mengusap-usap wajah dengan sebelah tangan kiri, menyadari salah satu skenerio paling buruk di dunia telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Di mana ia jatuh hati pada Kunikida yang mencintai pemuda lain, dan parahnya lagi orang itu adalah Dazai – manusia yang tidak tertarik pada apa saja atau siapapun selain kematian.

"Kenapa harus dia?" dan sekali lagi, kalimat interogatif ini terlisan lirih.

* * *

O

o

O

Ini menjadi kebiasaan baru seorang Chuuya Nakahara, di mana sekurang-kurangnya dua minggu sekali, dia akan bertemu Kunikida. Untuk membahas hal _random_ , mengobrol tema apapun itu yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pekerjaan, membicarakan sesuatu yang sifatnya santai saja. Namun, siapa sangka mereka seringkali menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam tanpa menyadarinya.

Seperti sekarang, keduanya berada di kafe dekat perpustakaan yang sudah menjadi langganan. Memesan minuman yang sama, memilih tempat duduk yang itu-itu saja, bahkan para pelayan pun mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan Chuuya dan Kunikida, sehingga bila salah satu di antara mereka mampir sendiri, kasir yang berjaga akan usil bertanya, "pacarnya mana?"

Chuuya tak lagi menghitung berapa banyak jumlah perjumpaan mereka, karena yang dia tahu, setiap kali berhadapan dengan pemuda berkacamata itu, cinta yang dipendamnya pun bertambah. Ironis, seiring rasa sayang ini membesar, kesakitan yang harus ia sembunyikan pun berkembang. Kendati tidak pernah menanyakan secara langsung tentang hubungan yang dimiliki Kunikida dan Dazai, baginya yang terpenting adalah momen ketika mereka bersama.

Berlembar-lembar kertas salinan puisi yang Kunikida tulis berada dalam genggamannya, berjanji akan membaca dan menyimpan semua karya itu baik-baik. "Kau sudah tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, kan?" Chuuya bertanya hati-hati, khawatir telah mengganggu jadwal ketat laki-laki jangkung tersebut.

Kunikida memberikan jawaban pendek, "tidak."

"Kau yakin, tak ada janji dengan, ehm, bertemu orang lain?" sedikit lagi ia keceplosan, nyaris saja secara gamblang menyebut nama Dazai. Menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah, meminum kopi, menyalakan rokok, dan mengembuskan napas pendek bersamaan asap nikotin. Kunikida hanya menggeleng yakin, ada sorot penasaran yang terpancar dari indera visualnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau keberatan?"

Tawaran itu disambut lelucon, "kenapa tidak? Asalkan kau tak menjualku pada Mafia Pelabuhan."

Maka di sinilah mereka berada, pada salah satu apartemen paling mewah di kota ini. Sebenarnya ide untuk membawa Kunikida berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya bisa dibilang implisit, Chuuya sendiri kaget dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Sebab jujur saja, tadinya cuma Kouyou Ozaki yang dia perbolehkan untuk memasuki wilayah kekuasaan pribadinya.

"Tenanglah, aku sama sekali tak berniat buruk padamu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," demikian kalimat yang ia lisankan, saat menyadari Kunikida yang terus-menerus gusar. Chuuya sengaja membuka tirai gorden tebal yang menutupi jendela ruang tengah, memperlihatkan pada tamunya panorama cantik yang diciptakan oleh kota saat malam hari – dengan cahaya gemerlapnya, aktivitas manusia di bawah sana, dan lain sebagainya.

Chuuya pergi sebentar, lalu kembali dengan membawa dua botol _red wine_ , menuangkan minuman permentasi anggur itu ke gelas. "Tak masalah dengan sedikit mabuk malam ini, kan?" ujarnya seraya memindahkan _bordeaux-glass_ ke tangan Kunikida, dan ikut melihat-lihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah biasa baginya – bahkan membosankan.

"Untungnya aku besok libur kerja, atau akan jadi sangat menyebalkan menderita pusing di kantor."

Chuuya serius gagal paham, "hah?"

"Resistensiku buruk terhadap alkohol," walaupun begitu, Kunikida tetap meneguk cairan merah pekat tersebut. Dan mengimbuhkan, "jadi aku harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu, karena bakal menyusahkanmu sebentar lagi." Chuuya hanya menggeleng pelan, terkekeh ringan, meminum _wine_ sedikit, lalu pindah memposisikan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Mendadak laki-laki _blonde_ itu berkata, "aku mau menggambar pemandangan ini."

"Memangnya kau bisa? Buktikan!"

Taklama, Kunikida ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Heh, kau menantang orang yang salah, Tuan Mafia."

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lewat tengah malam, sedangkan keduanya masih terjaga, bahkan tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda lelah setelah berjibaku dengan segudang aktivitas. Coba lihatlah mereka saat ini, persis teman akrab yang sudah mengenal sejak masa remaja. Chuuya bahkan dengan entengnya berbaring sambil merokok di paha Kunikida, tertawa keras ketika menceritakan pengalaman konyol masing-masing.

Dan saling membuka rahasia, bahwa selama ini tak ada satu pun anggota ADA ataupun _Port Mafia_ yang tahu kalau mereka sering bertemu. Kunikida mulai meracau sembarang, "Dazai pasti _shock_ melihat kita begitu akrab. Ooh, Presiden juga. Yosano- _sensei_ , Kenji- _kun_ , Ranpo- _san_. Semua orang, mungkin. Lucu, yaa?" kalau mau dianggap sebagai _black comedy_ , maka itu memang lucu sekali.

"Aku pernah bertarung melawan mereka, loh. Ahahaha...!"

Kunikida memukul kepala Chuuya pelan, "ini balasan karena kau hampir membunuh rekanku."

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Kunikida membuat sang tuan rumah terkejut parah, tatkala dia bisa begitu santai menyalakan rokok untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa? Kau pikir hanya para mafia saja yang boleh merokok, eeh?" melisankan kalimat tersebut, seusai meniup gumpalan asap keluar dari mulutnya. Chuuya di satu sisi, setengah mati berjuang menguatkan iman agar tak berbuat gila – dengan mencium bibir tamunya.

"Kau mencintai Dazai, kan?"

Tidak, bukan Chuuya yang menyuarakan kalimat interogatif ini. Pemuda _orange_ itu terperangah demi pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya, kontan beranjak duduk dari posisinya semula, menatap Kunikida dengan penuh kebingungan. Tulang rahang serta lidahnya serasa membeku, sampai-sampai dia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tatkala lawan bicaranya melanjutkan, "aku selalu berpikir, kau sengaja mau berteman denganku hanya untuk mengetahui kabar Dazai."

"Aku–" ucapan itu terhenti di tengah jalan, sebab Kunikida terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Tapi perlahan-lahan akhirnya aku sadar, kau orang yang sangat baik, Nakahara- _san_."

"Kunikida- _san_ , kurasa kau–"

"Orang sepertimu itu tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia sinting macam Dazai. Kau pasti akan terluka, Nakahara- _san_. Aku jamin." Jelas disebabkan mabuk yang cukup berat, Kunikida tak lagi memperhatikan sopan-santun dalam berbicara. Ia selalu mengintrupsi kata-kata yang hendak Chuuya lontarkan. Si _ponytail_ mematikan rokoknya di asbak, pandangannya terlihat menerawang jauh, ada likuid bening dari dasar netranya yang hampir menetes. Lantas menambahkan, "biarlah cuma aku yang tersakiti dengan cinta satu sisi ini. Jangan kau lagi."

Bagaimana jika Chuuya mengaku, bahwa ia memiliki rasa pada Kunikida dari sebelum bertemu?

Akan tetapi, eksekutif muda Port Mafia ini tak mengucapkan apa-apa, selain menarik laki-laki jangkung tersebut untuk menjatuhkan air mata sebebas mungkin di pundaknya. Mengelus rambut pirang panjang itu dengan sayang, beberapa kali berdesis pelan, bermaksud menenangkan tangisan yang sarat akan rasa perih.

"Tak bisakah ia berhenti untuk melakukan bunuh diri? Dazai selalu membuatku cemas, sampai meninggalkan apapun termasuk buku catatanku," butuh usaha yang cukup keras untuk lelaki tinggi itu menyelesaikan ucapan. Kunikida meluapkan segala ketakutan, maupun tekanan yang entah sejak kapan ditanggungnya, "aku menyayanginya, walau si bodoh itu tak tahu apa-apa."

"Kenapa tidak kau sampaikan perasaanmu? Siapa tahu dia juga mencintaimu."

"Oh, ayolah, dia selalu mengidamkan bunuh diri ganda dengan seorang wanita."

Tetesan hujan membasahi kaca jendela, deras sekali, suara angin pun terdengar begitu menakutkan. Langit yang terang benderang, bulan yang tadinya ditemani taburan bintang, tiba-tiba semua itu ditelan oleh kegelapan. Namun, badai sekecil ini tidak ada apa-apanya, jika dibandingkan dengan tsunami yang mengamuk buas di dada Chuuya.

Lambat-laun, setelah puas menangis Kunikida pun akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri. Lantas, begitu kesadaran dan logikanya agak pulih, dia spontan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali pada Chuuya yang sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan bahunya. Sang _tainted sorrow_ tersenyum tipis, "tidurlah. Kau itu hanya kelelahan."

Ia memapah Kunikida untuk memasuki kamar tidur khusus tamu, membiarkan lelaki itu terlelap dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Chuuya sendiri kembali ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa, taklama sorot mata itu beralih ke lembaran puisi yang diberikan padanya tadi sore. Mengambil tiap-tiap kertas tersebut, membaca isinya, dan sunggingan pedih terukir di bibir.

Cinta yang begitu tulus, menekan rasa ego, tak memaksakan kehendak sendiri, memberi segenap perhatian tanpa memikirkan balasan. Hal-hal itulah yang ia dapat simpulkan serta pelajari dari seluruh rangkaian kalimat indah yang Kunikida ciptakan. Dan, setiap kata yang tertulis di sana, menancapkan pisau-pisau tajam ke sekujur badan Chuuya.

Sampai kapan rasa ini mampu dibendungnya?

Berdiam sejenak pada posisi yang sama, setelah itu beranjak memasuki ruangan tempat Kunikida berada. Duduk di tepi kasur, melihati baik-baik wajah lugu yang saat ini begitu tentram dalam tidurnya. Mengelus rambut pirang itu pelan-pelan, "kaulah orang yang terlalu baik, Kunikida-san. Manusia sepertimu sama sekali tak pantas terluka."

Hening lagi, khidmat membelai sayang puncak kepala sosok yang sudah menyita sedemikian besar hatinya. Chuuya bergerak sedikit, menipiskan spasi antarmuka mereka, menempatkan ciuman pada bibir ranum yang takkan dapat meresponi kecupan itu. Dan berbisik pelan, "kalau cinta yang kupunya ini hanya menambah bebanmu di kemudian hari, maka aku akan berusaha membatasinya."

Lantas mengimbuhkan sendiri, "sebab dirimu tahu betapa menyakitkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. Kau pasti... " Chuuya sengaja tak menyelesaikan kalimat, malah menangkupkan kesepuluh jarinya pada wajah Kunikida, "akan peduli soal perasaanku. Lagipula, sikap idealismu tak mungkin membiarkan orang terdekatmu menerima kesakitan yang sama."

Sepi lagi, untuk sejenak.

"Kurasa, akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menghapus rasa ini. Maaf–" Chuuya tidak mampu meneruskan penuturan tersebut, karena di luar kontrolnya, tetesan berupa likuid bening dari pangkal netra mendadak turun membasahi pipi. "Maaf karena mencintaimu. Dan terimakasih telah menjadi orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Ia cuma takut, afeksi yang ada di hatinya itu kelak bersambut hanya karena rasa kasihan belaka. Chuuya enggan mengizinkan orang yang dikasihinya berpura-pura bahagia, terutama disebabkan keegoisan yang membutakan dirinya. Oleh sebab itu, dia memilih mundur, belajar menjauh sebelum segalanya terlambat dan menjadi mustahil untuk berhenti.

Percakapan satu arah ini masih berlanjut, "jadi kumohon, pastikan kau tidak menangis lagi." Chuuya menarik-embuskan napas, berupaya meregulasi emosi yang terlanjur kacau. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Kunikida, sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan lama, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Andai saja bukan Dazai yang kau pilih, tapi aku."

Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kunikida.

Tolong jangan sesekali menanyakan kenapa dan bagaimana.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Chuuya benar-benar mengenalnya.

* * *

O

o

O

Akan jadi drama yang bodoh apabila dia langsung menghindari Kunikida sejauh mungkin, pasti orang yang bersangkutan bakalan bertanya-tanya, serta meminta diberikan sebuah alasan yang benar-benar logis. Oleh karena itu, Chuuya pergi dengan perlahan-lahan, membatasi berbagai interaksi mereka, membuat skenario pelarian itu terkesan natural.

Biasanya mereka bertemu paling sedikit sekali dalam dua minggu, Chuuya pasti yang terlebih dahulu menghubungi lelaki jangkung itu, untuk mengajaknya bersantai dari aktivitas yang melelahkan bersama. Sekarang, entah seberapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab maupun pesan yang sengaja diabaikan dari Kunikida di ponselnya.

"Yaa, akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk." Demikian pembelaan diri yang seringkali ia berikan.

Akan tetapi, tidak serta-merta ia bisa menjauhi pemuda itu begitu saja. Ada saat-saat tertentu di mana Chuuya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, bahkan alam bawah sadarnya pun berusaha untuk menggagalkan determinasi. Membaca puisi-puisi yang Kunikida tulis, lalu menjadi melankolis. Pernah memutuskan untuk merobek semuanya, dan berakhir dengan menyatukan kembali lembaran-lembaran itu.

Mau menyalahkan siapa?

Sebab, pada dasarnya dia sudah tahu, bahwa ini takkan semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Kau tampak lebih kurus," ada nada kekhawatiran pada kalimat yang Kunikida tuturkan.

Setelah nyaris sebulan hanya berbicara lewat saluran telepon, di sinilah dia berada sekarang, pada kafe yang sudah menjadi tempat langganan mereka, duduk berdepanan dengan Kunikida yang berusaha menahan segala tanya di kepala. Ini tidak seperti perjumpaan mereka yang lalu-lalu, Chuuya lebih banyak diam, minim _feedback_ , dan jarang melemparkan senyum.

"Aku permisi dulu, karena sudah ada janji dengan Hirotsu- _san_." Bohong, tentu saja ini dusta.

Dulu, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai malam karena terlalu asyik mengobrol. Saat ini, Chuuya sengaja mengurangi intensitasnya, paling lama hanya dua jam bertemu dengan Kunikida, dan sang pengendali gravitasi ini akan pamit – memakai alasan telah memiliki janji lain, atau ada pekerjaan penting yang menanti.

"Nakahara- _san_!" Chuuya menghentikan pergerakan kakinya yang semakin merentang jarak, memutar arah badan ke sumber suara, menunggu sosok yang memanggil itu meneruskan lisan. Tidak ada reaksi selanjutnya dari Kunikida, pemuda _orange_ tersebut putuskan untuk melangkah keluar kafe.

Namun, seiring berjalannya hari, semakin jelas pula perilaku acuh tak acuh Chuuya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap bertemu Kunikida di perpustakaan, ia selalu berpura-pura tak melihat sosok yang melambaikan tangan itu ke direksinya. Pernah lelaki pirang yang bersangkutan tampak ingin mendekatinya, dan dia segera perpindah tempat. "Ayo, cepat kita pulang!" ajaknya pada Elise, untungnya gadis mungil yang dimaksud mengiyakan saja – tanpa membantah, apalagi merengek khas bocah manja.

Alih-alih langsung menyalakan mesin diesel, sesampainya di dalam mobil Chuuya terlebih dahulu menghela napas panjang, merebahkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, pun turut mengusap-usap wajahnya cukup kasar. Melontarkan pertanyaan pendek ini terhadap dirinya sendiri, "ada apa denganku?" dikawani suara yang teramat lirih.

Sial, entah kenapa perintah Mori yang dulu selalu dinantinya, sekarang menjadi beban berat.

"Kau biasanya sangat suka ke perpustakaan, tapi akhir-akhir ini selalu berusaha menolak permintaan Rintarou," Elise itu anak yang baik, terbukti dari tatapan cemasnya, serta membelai sayang rambut laki-laki dewasa di sebelahnya. Chuuya tersenyum, merasa sebegitu bodoh karena membuat seorang gadis kecil mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Perhatian Chuuya teralih, ketika mendapati sosok yang tadi dihindarinya mengetuk kaca mobil, kemudian memberikan isyarat untuk mengajaknya berbicara sebentar. "Kau jangan ke mana-mana," pintanya pada Elise yang menanggapi dengan anggukan semata. Keluar dari kendaraan roda empatnya, dan sok memasang ekspresi yang tak menyangka bisa berhadapan dengan Kunikida di sana.

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau menghindariku." Serta-merta kalimat tersebut yang diterima indera auditorik sang _tainted sorrow_ , Kunikida menatap dengan sorot mata yang sulit didefinisikan. Lelaki berkacamata itu tampak gugup, terbukti dari cengkraman erat pada map yang dibawanya. "Kenapa?" ah, Chuuya sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat satu kata tanya itu akan terlisan. Namun dia masih bungkam, menundukkan kepala, lebih memilih untuk mengamati ujung sepatunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Kenapa sangat jarang membalas pesanku? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku, kan?" dan kalimat interogatif lain pun bertubi-tubi menyusul. Belum menyerah meski tidak ada jawaban apapun, kali ini lisan yang Kunikida tuturkan bukan pertanyaan, melainkan meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di waktu ia menginap di rumah Chuuya.

Jujur saja, Kunikida sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa malam itu dia menangis di pundak Chuuya – malah saat terbangun pemuda berkacamata itu kaget, sebab telah menumpang tidur di kediaman orang lain, dan spontan izin pulang. Dan dari situ seluruhnya berubah, sedikit demi sedikit, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan adanya jurang yang semakin lebar memisahkan mereka.

"Nakahara- _san_ , aku minta maaf, karena melupakan hal bodoh yang mungkin sud–"

"Aku memang harus menjauhimu. Semua ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua, Kunikida- _san_."

Chuuya sadar apapun tindakan yang dipilihnya pasti mempunyai risiko, ia tak bisa terus-menerus bermain _seek and hide_ , maka eksekutif muda Mafia Pelabuhan ini putuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya sekarang. "Coba lihatlah. Kita masing-masing dari kubu yang berbeda, bahkan berlawanan. Aku mafia, orang serakah yang sering melakukan hal jahat. Dan– " jeda sejenak, melemparkan senyuman tipis yang hampa.

"Meski hubungan _Port Mafia_ dan agensimu perlahan-lahan mulai membaik, tapi bukankah itu tetap aneh?" barangkali karena tekadnya yang sudah terlampau kuat, hingga dia mampu menyelesaikan ucapan itu tanpa ironi. Lantas mengimbuhkan, "apa yang akan dipikirkan rekan sekerjamu, Dazai, Yosano, Kenji, Ranpo, kalau mereka tahu? Aku punya masalah pribadi dengan mereka."

Uh-oh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tak pernahkah kau berpikir, bisa jadi aku berniat memanfaatkanmu untuk mencari kelema–"

"Cukup, Nakahara- _san_. Aku mengerti," sekarang giliran Kunikida yang mengintrupsi kata-katanya, pemuda jangkung itupun mengangguk-angguk pelan, seolah betul-betul memahami sesuatu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum timpang, lalu menyerahkan map yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Chuuya. "Ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku berjanji takkan mengganggumu lagi. Maaf," demikian kalimat yang ia ucapkan, kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Hampir lima menit berlalu, tetapi Chuuya masih berdiri di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Merasakan angin yang membawa terbang dedaunan, dilihatinya awan hitam mulai mendominasi langit, sengatan cahaya matahari perlahan-lahan dikalahkan oleh gumpalan air yang siap membasahi alas Bumi. Berbisik lirih, "hari mau hujan," kemudian berjalan gontai memasuki mobilnya.

Duduk di kursi kemudi, melemparkan map pemberian Kunikida ke bangku belakang tanpa mau memeriksa isinya, menyilangkan kedua tangan pada gagang stir, dan membebankan setengah berat badan di atasnya. Elise memecah kesunyian, "orang yang tadi itu _partner_ Dazai- _nii_ , kan? Kau juga berteman dengan dia?"

"Bukan. Kami hanya punya sedikit urusan. Dan itu sudah kuselesaikan."

 _Benarkah?_

* * *

O

o

O

Sejak saat itu Kunikida tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya, dan mereka berubah menjadi dua orang asing yang hanya mengetahui nama masing-masing. Akan tetapi, katakan saja takdir hobi mempermainkan Chuuya, entah berapa kali sudah dia bertatap muka dengan lelaki pirang itu, kemudian merasa sakit sendiri ketika menerima sorot mata yang acuh tak acuh.

Dia ingat waktu tanpa sengaja bertemu di persimpangan jalan, Kunikida melihat ke arahnya, lalu secepat kilat mengalihkan atensi. Dan sekarang lebih menyebalkan lagi, tatkala Mori Ougai mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi kantor tempat Kunikida bekerja, karena ada urusan penting antara _Port Mafia_ dan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang harus segera dibicarakan.

Oleh sebab itu, di sinilah mereka, berdiri tegap di belakang bos masing-masing. Jangankan saling sapa, melemparkan secuil senyuman pun tidak, keduanya memasang ekspresi dingin nan datar. Saat para pemimpin meminta anak buahnya agar meninggalkan ruang rapat, Chuuya izin untuk membawa Elise jalan-jalan ke luar gedung agensi.

Tatkala urusan telah selesai, Chuuya menyampaikan pamit melalui senyuman tipis pada semua anggota ADA – bahkan ke Dazai juga, dan membuat yang bersangkutan merinding ngeri. Namun, tatkala iris safir itu bertemu netra Kunikida, dia cuma menganggukkan kepala, kemudian pergi mengikuti bos besarnya.

Padahal, ia pikir hasrat yang tinggal di dadanya itu telah terkikis pelan-pelan, dan akan sepenuhnya lenyap seiring pergantian hari. Chuuya kira jantungnya takkan lagi berdetak kencang ketika berdepanan dengan Kunikida, tetapi realita yang dia temukan sejauh ini, hanyalah aliran perasaan yang mengkhianati logikanya.

Dia butuh waktu agar dapat menenangkan otaknya dari segala beban, maka pilihan untuk melupakan masalah pekerjaan dalam dua-tiga hari ke depan bukanlah hal yang salah – mafia juga perlu liburan. Bukannya segera keluar seusai membuka pintu mobil, keberadaan map cokelat di bangku belakang sontak menyita perhatian Chuuya.

Sudah berapa lama sejak amplop kancing itu diterimanya dari Kunikida?

Sesampainya di apartemen, Chuuya belum fokus pada map yang sekarang ia letakkan di atas meja. Terlebih dahulu mandi, mengenakan pakaian kasual, topi fedora yang biasa dipakainya kini terganti dengan _hoodie_ dari jaket. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerang brutal pun tiba-tiba menghilang, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, berjalan gontai menuju ruang tengah.

Memposisikan dirinya di sofa, lalu mengambil map yang sempat terabaikan cukup lama, dan tubuh sang pengendali gravitasi ini sontak mati rasa tatkala melihat isinya. Prediksi awalnya salah total, goresan pensil pada selembar kertas itu bukanlah puisi seperti yang lalu-lalu, melainkan sebuah lukisan.

Chuuya-lah yang menjadi tokoh utama pada gambar itu, dengan dilatarbelakangi panorama malam yang menakjubkan dari apartemennya. Dia tidak yakin apakah dulu senyumnya memang semenawan ini, atau Kunikida yang terlalu berimprovisasi. Memeluk karya tersebut, menggigit bibir bawah, menahan sekuat tenaga tawa perih dari mulutnya.

Kenapa Chuuya tidak mampu melupakan Kunikida semudah ia jatuh cinta padanya?

"Kurasa kau orang yang lebih serakah daripada mafia, Kunikida- _san_."

Jam berdentang, menotifikasikan pukul sembilan malam. Chuuya beranjak dari tempatnya semula, mengambil kunci mobil, dompet, ponsel, rokok, beserta korek api – tanpa _choker_ , topi fedora, _glove_ kulit, maupun _coat_ panjang yang biasa tersampir di pundaknya. Niatnya hanya mencari udara segar, melanglang buana sampai subuh, tapi alam bawah sadar mengarahkan dia ke kafe yang begitu familier.

Menemukan laki-laki _blonde_ perfeksionis itu ternyata ada di sana, jari jempol dan telunjuknya mengapit sebuah pensil, sibuk mencoret-coret di buku catatan yang selalu menemaninya ke manapun, terlihat sangat fokus sampai tidak memedulikan sekeliling. Serta-merta pemuda Nakahara ini duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan si kacamata, yang enam detik kemudian baru Kunikida menyadarinya, terlihat yakin tak yakin apakah sosok tersebut memang benar Chuuya.

Terlebih dahulu Chuuya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, merebahkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, lalu menurunkan _hoodie_ yang menyembunyikan rambut jingga bergelombangnya. Kunikida menghela napas pendek, tersenyum tipis sesaat, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kesepuluh jari. Berkata pelan, "Tuhan, aku pasti kacau sekali."

Chuuya mengalihkan pandangan pada satu-satunya buku di atas meja, mengamati sketsa yang barusan Kunikida ciptakan, dan menarik benda itu tanpa ada yang mencegah. Melihat ke lembar-lembar yang lain, menemukan lukisan dengan objek gambar yang sama. "Semua ini aku, kan?" kalimat interogatif yang retoris, tapi Kunikida tetap mengangguk setuju.

" _Black coffee_ ," itulah jawaban Chuuya ketika seorang _waitress_ datang mengintrupsi.

Keduanya hening lagi, membiarkan hiruk-pikuk pengunjung lain yang menguasai. Mereka tampak agak canggung, setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Kunikida merapikan rambut yang memang agak berantakan, sangat bukan dirinya. Chuuya mengembalikan catatan itu, seraya berkata, "apa maumu? Pertama kau buat puisi cinta untuk Dazai, dan sekarang yang kau lukis adalah aku."

Sang materialisasi itu bingung, "hah?"

"Malam itu, saat kau menginap di apartemenku, kau menangis habis-habisan di pundakku karena patah hati." Chuuya menaruh kedua lengan di atas meja, untuk beberapa detik mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan, mengecap bibirnya karena rasa pahit kopi, lalu memulangkan atensi pada lawan bicaranya. "Kunikida-san, yang kucintai itu kau. Aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan sebelum bertemu," pengakuan tersebut sukses membuat orang yang duduk di seberangnya terkaget. Lantas melanjutkan, "kupikir lebih baik aku pergi, sebelum kau tahu."

Mereka terdiam, lagi.

"Aku tidak mau pada akhirnya kau memilihku karena rasa kasihan. Dan– "

"Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi?" Kunikida menyela kalimat yang ingin Chuuya sampaikan. "Sudah kucoba untuk memahami perasaanku sendiri, dan iya, aku menyayangi Dazai." Lelaki jangkung dalam setelan yang didominasi warna _beige_ itu terdiam lagi, melepas kacamata, memijat batang hidungnya. Tanpa menatap sosok yang ada di depan, ia meneruskan lisan, "tapi kurasa, aku jatuh hati padamu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Mana kuingat," ia sedikit meninggikan volume suara. "Barangkali dari pertama mengobrol denganmu, entahlah. Pasalnya yang kutahu, aku jadi gampang tersenyum saat bersamamu." Sebentuk sunggingan manis muncul di bibir Chuuya, menunggu lelaki itu mengutarakan semua isi di benaknya. Kunikida memasang kembali kacamatanya, "hanya saja, kukatakan pada diriku. _Dia itu mafia, kau tidak boleh mencintainya_. Begitulah."

Sesaat laki-laki pirang tersebut mengalihkan direksi wajahnya.

"Lantas, tiba-tiba saja kau menghindar. Kupikir hal bodoh apa yang telah kulakukan. Mungkin memaksamu untuk menciumku, atau lebih gila lagi." Dengan kata lain, miskonsepsi konyol terjadi di sini. Chuuya yang terlalu cemas pada perasaan yang dimilikinya; Kunikida yang terlampau ragu-ragu. "Aku memang serakah sekali, mencintaimu dan Dazai. Namun, bolehkah aku berusaha membuatmu menjadi yang satu-satunya?" eksekutif mafia muda itu masih saja bungkam.

Mengambil satu bungkusan dari dalam saku celananya, menyalakan rokok, dan malah asyik menyesap tembakau itu. Meniupkan balon-balon asap dari mulutnya, kemudian berkata, "dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kunikida- _san_!" Chuuya sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan, "aku ini selalu sial dalam hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Dazai. Selalu saja kalah darinya."

Kunikida menganggap kalimat itu sebagai tanda-tanda penolakan.

Seenaknya lelaki _ponytail_ ini mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, "aku mengerti."

"Tidak ada yang kau mengerti. Sudah kubilang, kan? Dengarkan aku baik-baik!" volume suara Chuuya yang meninggi sontak menarik perhatian para pelayan serta pengunjung lain. Keduanya ancap terbungkam ketika menyadari perhatian di sekeliling tertuju ke mereka, dan membiarkan keadaan terus sunyi hingga semua orang itu kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Tapi, sekali saja kau jadi milikku, kupastikan Dewi Fortuna pun takkan bisa mengambilmu dariku."

Chuuya amati baik-baik senyum manis di bibir itu, jenis yang teramat senang hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Bagaimana? Kau berani menerima tantangan ini?" bukannya memberikan respons yang sesuai kalimat interogatif, Kunikida malah mengambil rokok yang berada di tangan sang _tainted sorrow_ , menyesap nikotin tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau menantang orang yang salah, Tuan Mafia."

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Tadinya _fic_ ini diprediksi takkan melebihi 3K _word,_ karena idenya yang datang implisit, tapi begitu dieksekusi, seperti saya terlalu terbawa suasana dan khilaf. Ah, intinya saya sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang telah saya kerjakan, tapi satu sisi senang bisa bikin _oneshot_ sepanjang ini.

Iya, saya tahu _pair_ ini sangat (teramat) _crack_ , tapi ChuuKuni juga imut maksimal (walau belum ada interaksi di _canon_ ). _*****_ iya, sudah. Sesukamu sajalah.

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini. Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
